Lips Of An Angel
by Shaire
Summary: "God, you make it so hard to be faithful to Ella." She began to tear up a little. "But, I am sure we could work something out." I say slyly. "Wanna go to the shore?" "Hell yeah." She smirks and wipes at her eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date Iggy?" OneShot- Niggy (Not a Songfic)


**Hey guys, I'm here with a One Shot between Iggy and Nudge :)**

**This isn't a songfic, although Lips Of An Angel by Hinder sparked this in my brain. If you haven't heard it, you should go check it out on YouTube or something, it's a pretty good song. The dude that sings it kind of has a gravely voice though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE**

* * *

_Iggy_

It's ten years after the Flock and I saved the world, big whoop. God, sometimes living on an island with your closest friends and girlfriend can be just so damn annoying. You love them, but at the same time you just want to rip there heads off. Nothing is private anymore. You can't even take a piss without everyone on the island knowing!

"Honey can you go get my slippers, my feet are really cold." Ella whined. Seriously? They are like two inches from her feet!

"Sure." I reply. I sigh and get up off of the spot on the couch where I was sitting and put her slippers on her feet for her. This got me wondering about the old days.

Sometimes I wish it was just Max, Fang, Nudge, Gaz, and Ange on the streets again. Don't get me wrong, I love living somewhere where you always are fed, but things were so much simpler then. You also didn't have to deal with being in a relationship. I love Ella, I think I do, but it's not true love. I have always loved Nudge though. It's very obvious to everyone but her and Ella. God forbid Ella ever found out. She would be livid. I think Nudge has somewhat of a clue though. We did date a couple years back, but Ella and her mum forced me to love Ella and move in with her.

"Honey, stop staring blankly, its not attractive, you want to keep me right?" She giggled. "Well, I am off to bed, maybe tonight will be the night." She wiggled her eyebrows. Yeah right. I am saving myself for one person and that isn't you. I think to myself.

"I seriously doubt that." I huffed.

"Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and went up the stairs to 'our' bedroom that I rarely sleep in.

I gather up a few blankets and pillows and lie down on the floor since the couch is to small for me to stretch out on. Around midnight a small knock on the door alerts me to someone's presence. I look through the small peephole in our door and see Nudge standing there out in the frigid night air. I opened the door and ushered her in quietly. I shut the door behind me and just looked at Nudge. She's 21 now so she's taller and has more attributes of a woman. She is still very much into fashion, you could tell by her outfit.

"Iggy." She whispered. Just hearing her say my name made me feel weak at the knees.

"What are you doing here? We are going to have to whisper, Ella is upstairs." I whisper to her.

"I just wanted to see you. I wish your bitch of a girlfriend hadn't done this!" She whispered back.

"Me too." I say sadly.

"Well, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." I look at her oddly.

"I still love you." She ran into my chest hugged me tightly.

"I still love you too." I say holding her back a little so I could see her face. "I wish that it was you here instead of her."

"Well, can we have a secret relationship? Everyone knows that you are unhappy! Max wouldn't care! She's still pissed that Ella tried to make Fang make out with her."

"God, you make it so hard to be faithful to Ella." She began to tear up a little. "But, I am sure we could work something out." I say slyly. "Wanna go to the shore?"

"Hell yeah." She smirks and wipes at her eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date Iggy?"

"Since you agreed, yes." I smirk back.

I gathered up the blankets I had set up for myself to sleep in and grab Nudge's hand. We run for ten minutes before we arrive at the shoreline. We sit down on the sand and cover ourselves in blankets. We snuggle close and look out at the ocean. I have wished for this day to arrive.

"Iggy, have you dreamt of me since you have been with Ella? I have had many dreams of you and me being together again."

"I have dreamt of you Nudge, every night. Does your boyfriend know that you are here? Will it start a fight?"

"He knows, because I left him in hopes of us getting back together. Do you think Ella will find out?"

"I doubt it."

She smiled, hugged me close into her side and looked up at me. Her eyes flickered down and then back up to my eyes quickly. She licked her lips and then leaned in slowly. I started to lean in too. When my lips met hers I suddenly remembered what I have been missing all of these years. She has the lips of an angel.

I pull back and look at her. "We will work this out for sure."

"I'm glad."

We stay like that well after dawn before we gather our things and go to our respected houses. I was happy to get one last kiss in though. I think my neighbors saw. I smirk as I walk into my house. I lay down on the couch and put my hands on the back of my head. I wonder how this relationship will work out, because I am definitely liking it so far.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D **

**The next chapter of Support Group will be up tomorrow I hope.**

**I hope you all had a wonderful and safe day!**

**~Shaire**


End file.
